Back to School
by SxG L
Summary: The Saiyuki boys have started college. Sparks will fly but love is in the air, somewhere! Yaoi 39,85
1. A Fresh Start

Back to School

Chapter 1

Gojyo bolted down the hall with a pop-tart in his mouth. The teacher was gonna kill him if he was late! I mean come on! Teachers are assholes! If somebody is late on his first day the teacher immediately labels him an irresponsible, ignorant, lazy, jerk-off! At least that's what had happened to him every first day of school since pre-school. Or maybe because he was an irresponsible, ignorant, lazy, jerk-off already? Nah!

What room was his first class in? Oh yeah room 208. Gods! Why was Visalia College so big? Okay there's room 208! Yes, he was gonna make it! Just a few more steps…………...RRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!

Gojyo had barely made it!

"Yes! Finally, after all these years I got here on ti- hey watch it, pricks!" Gojyo cursed as the other students pushed past him out the door.

"Hey! What gives!" he asked who he guessed was the teacher.

"That was the end of class. It started an hour ago." She replied.

"What!"


	2. Gojyo gets his ass kicked

**Chap2- I can't think of a name for this chapter! **

"Finally!" said a relieved Gojyo as he walked through the classroom door. Luckily, the redhead had made it to his next class on time.

He walked to the nearest empty seat, dropped his backpack, and sat down. Then he noticed the blonde girl with short hair sitting next to him.

"Hey sweetie,"Gojyo said as he started to put his arm around her waist, "Do ya have some free time after class? Maybe we could- HOLY SHIT YOU'RE A GU-"

He didn't have time to finish the sentence because the 'girl' whirled around and punched him in the nose.

"If you truly value your life you'll shut up and get the fuck away from me asshole!" shouted the blonde who Gojyo just realized was a guy.

"What the hell! Hey man what the fuck's your problem! Hold on a sec- you're the guy that shoved me first period!" said Gojyo as he grabbed the man's collar.

"Get the hell away from me you horny bastard!" he yelled.

Then, out of nowhere the short guy in the next row got out of his chair and kneed Gojyo between the legs screaming,"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH SANZO JERK-OFF!

The water sprite gasped in pain as he dropped Sanzo and fell to the ground.

"Now Goku, was that really necessary? And just calm down Sanzo, I'm sure it was just a small misunderstanding." said a tall man with glasses.

He walked over to where Gojyo was curled up in a fetal position on the floor, eye twitching while holding his crouch. The smiling man squatted next to him, smiling as he patted Gojyo on the back.

"Are you alright there? Goku got you pretty hard. I'm sorry; he and Sanzo can be very unreasonable at tim- wait! Gojyo is that you?" the brunette exclaimed.

Gojyo looked up and his eyes widened.

"No way, Hakkai! Wow! How long has it been? Three years since I moved away?"

"And I have missed you my old friend! Things were quiet for awhile after you left. The girls in town were very lonely!" Hakkai chuckled.

"Man, I'm glad to see you again! I've got loads to tell you!"

"Oh yes, that reminds me. Gojyo, meet Sanzo and Goku. Sanzo and Goku, meet Gojyo." The green eyed man said as he pointed everyone out in turn.

"Jeez Hakkai, where'd you meet these losers?"Gojyo asked as he attempted to give the other two the evil eye, which they responded to with one-finger waves.

"Oh they moved into town not long after you left. They really aren't that bad once you get to know them. Oh, here comes Dr. Nii, get back to your seat. Well talk later."

Everyone fell quiet as the teacher came in.

"Ok class, sorry I was late,"the eerie teacher said," I was chatting with Dr.Hwang and lost track of the time. I hope that gave you the chance to get acquainted with someone new…"

Thank you reviewers! I hope this one was somewhere close to long enough! Please review if you have the time. I would just like to know what's in your brain while you're reading this. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! I love you and I think you're all awesome!


	3. Can't we all be friends!

Chapter 3

Can't we just be friends!

Once the remaining classes were over, Gojyo and Hakkai met at the front gates. They thought that they could go and hang out somewhere in town. Hakkai brought Sanzo and Goku too.

"Why the hell did you bring them?" Gojyo whispered to Hakkai.

"Gojyo, they're my friends, besides it would be rude not to invite them." the brunette explained.

The kappa glanced back at the other two; Gou was busy listening to 'Brass Monkey' by the Beastie Boys on is CD player, while Sanzo was just glaring off into space, smoking a cigarette.

For the first time Gojyo got a good look at the two; Sanzo was almost as tall as Hakkai, he wore a black Green Day t-shirt, dark blue jeans, a small black stud earring in his left ear, and purple Converses that match his eyes. Gojyo also noted a small red chakra on Sanzo's forehead.

'Wonder what's that for?' he thought, but he didn't really care so he turned to Goku; he had big black basketball shorts on that almost came down to his knees, a red t-shirt that had a black Adidas logo on it, a pair of gold-colored sneakers, a black wristband on each wrist, and a weird looking gold headband.

Nice friends. Gojyo thought as he pulled out his pack of Hi-Lights, picked one out, lit it, and stuck it in his mouth.

"You smoke any?" the redhead asked as he offered Hakkai.

"Oh no thank you! Although I appreciate the gesture." the green eyed man declined.

"Anytime."

"Are we going any where anytime soon?" asked Sanzo "I'm getting sick of just standing around."

"Yeah, and I'm hungry! I haven't eaten in (stops and checks his watch) 3 minutes and 5.6 seconds!

"And you're hungry again already? What's wrong with you?" asked Gojyo.

"There's nothing wrong with me! And how am I supposed to stay full when all I to eat was a cheeseburger, pizza, a pie, a subway sandwich, 6 donuts, and 4 bowls of ramen?"

"All that to eat and you're still a shrimp! Damn, you must be a fucking black hole or something!"

"Shut up shithead! There's nothing wrong with shrimp! How dare you make fun of such an awesome food!"

"Man, you're a friggin-agh! What the hell! Why did you hit me with a fan!" Gojyo shouted when Sanzo had pulled out a large paper fan (seemingly out of nowhere) and smacked he and Goku in the face.

"You two were gving me a migraine! Now shut the fuck up!"

"But Gojyo started it! Why don't ya just hit him Sanzo?" Goku whined.

"Hey! Don't try to blame everything on me, you little brat!"

"I'm not little you overgrown cockroach!"

"What did you call me you little shit?"

"Ya heard me! You're a big, ugly, stinking, red cockroach!"

"This coming from someone with the brain of a chimp, and the stomach of King Kong!"

"Hey! Shut u- Sanzo, what are you doing with your gun! AHHHHHHH! OH GOD NO! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Goku screamed as he sprinted down the street.

"Huh? Why'd he run off like that? Why are you pointing that thing at me? What the –**Arghh?-#?$!**"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TWO IDIOTS TO SHUT THE FUCK UP! IF I DON'T GET QUIET THIS SECOND, I SWEAR YOU'LL BOTH BE PISSING DEAD!"

Gojyo didn't really have time to finish since Sanzo pulled out his gun and shot a few rounds at the two while shouting threats and curses angrily.

Now Gojyo thought running really WAS a good idea!

About 20 minutes later, after Hakkai calmed Sanzo down, they went after the others. They found them about ten blocks down the road, in front of a huge building with a big sign that read: The Turn Tables (sorry for the crappy name I had a brain fart and couldn't think of a good one!).

"Hey guys, what's this place?" Gojyo asked as Sanzo and Hakkai walked up.

"Oh that's Turn Tables, it's our local night club but it opens earlier than most other night clubs for some reason, anyways, everyone hangs out there after classes. "

"Come on you guys! Let's go! I bet Kougaiji's and the others are in there right now! Come on Sanzo!"

"Tch, whatever."

Goku ran inside and Sanzo followed, leaving Gojyo and Hakkai outside.

"Well, shall we?" Hakkai asked, smile plastered on his face.

Gojyo grinned, stepped forward, opened the door and bowed to his friend courteously,"After you!"

"Thankyou." Hakkai laughed," You never change, do you Gojyo?"

Gojyo stood straight,"Should I?" he asked.

"Oh no! I wouldn't have you any other way my friend!"

"Only for you babe!"  
Gojyo put an arm around Hakkai's shoulders and they walked through the doors, chuckling as they went.

Hey ya guys! For those of you who were waiting for the next chapter, I AM SO SORRY! I 'm gonna try and see if I can get my ass in gear and get the next chapter up in the next week! If I don't then Sanzo will hit me with his fan a gazillion times! Yeah! Oh- and I almost forgot! My reviewers:

lostjackal: I' m sorry I didn't get the others in but they'll be here next chapter, I promise!

Radifeen: thankyou, your enthusiasm really boosted my confidence!

Nura: thanks! I'm really happy that you likes my stories!

Beatlefan: I really only have two stories going right now. The other is on too so it should be easy to find. It's called "Settling Down" and I haven't updated in forever! Whoops! Dammit now I'm busted! Anyways thanks!

Hopeless-Savage: Thankyou so much for pointing out my terrible spelling skillz! I don't know what I'd do without you! And I laughed too once I thought about it! Love ya!

Dismal-X: Thankyou sooo much! Now I'm really excited that you liked it! And I hope you like this chapter too!

Gensomadengirl: I'm sorry! I tried to make this one a tiny bit longer! I'll make the next one longer than this one too! And I hope this story is going somewhere! Oh, wait I'm the author, I CAN make it go somewhere! Cool! And I'm sorry it took so long for the update! I'll try to REALLY improve on that! Thanks!

Venice Queen: I'm glad that part made you laugh! Sorry you had to wait so long!

xxxLet'sForeverDreamxxx: I'm happy that you loved the last two chapters and I hope you love this one just as much! And look! I continued! But only because you said please!

Guitargurl227: I tried to make this one longer than the last 2, but thanks for liking them! I know how you feel! I'm **always** running to class in the morning! So far I've gotten three detentions for tardies so far this school year! In fact I 'm serving one this Tuesday! And at a detention for every 3 tardies, well do the math!

NellySama: Thankyou! I made this one a bit longer…I think. Or I tried! Anyways, Don't mention it! Your stories are awesome! I just read "The Sanzo Incident ll" It was great and really funny! I really love the first stapler part when Hakkai tried to save Sanzo!

Thankyou all so much! Love ya! Bye!


End file.
